lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Phil Braddock
"Braddock, where are you?" "im right where i need to be, jim" Phil saying his final words before plunging Coronis and himself down to oblivion. Life Piror to Lost planet 3 Unknown to Braddock, he was born on E.D.N. III and was a First Colony survivor after his father who was in command of the First Colony and its operations, ordered his wife and baby son to be evacuated, with the result leaving his crew to die at the hands of the Akrid and harsh conditions of the planet. Lost planet 3 Phillip Braddock is the head of the Coronis and its crew aswell as running the operations at Coronis base on E.D.N. III. He stays calm despite the extreme pressures of the mission and keeps his team focused, It was he who convinced NEVEC to allow a colony to come to E.D.N. III. Braddock initially was portrayed as some what of a conspirator (hiding the secret of the first colony) but was later revealed that he had no negative intentions and was just searching for truth about what happened to his father. At some point, Jim returns to coronis, after being M.I.A for a couple of weeks, from an old NEVEC base and Jim decides to confront Braddock about those who came before. Braddock explains that it wasnt his idea to keep a events of the first colony under wraps but instead, the higher ups from NEVEC told him to keep quiet and in return he would be able to lead the expedition to E.D.N III. It is also learned that Braddock took this job to find out what and how the first colony and what his father hid from him for all these years. Braddock informs Jim that no one in coronis must know about this and agrees to pay him to dig up more answers while keeping this a secret stating that if NEVEC found out, they would relieve him of command and treat this as a paramilitary Operation. Jim reluctantly agrees and continues doing his job while helping braddock find answers. Jim eventually finds a tape regarding the fate of the first colony thanks to Mira who found it while exploring the old NEVEC bases. Jim returns with the tape only to find tensions rising in Coronis whose members are getting fed up with the lies. Both Braddock and Jim observe the tape and to his horror, The first colony was under attack by a large hostile Akrid force in which Charles Braddock took his wife and Phil, who was just baby, to a ship and threatened to kill the pilot if she didn't lift off. The tape ends with the ship lifting off and the colonists below to fight for their lives. Braddock has a moment of shock realizing that he was born on E.D.N III and that every colonist of the first colony was killed but before jim can interject saying that there were survivors the P.A comes on regarding an emergency to which jim handles leaving Braddock to soak in everything he has witnessed. A long while after the revelations, things seem to be going back to normal as the mining operation is going smoothly, Coronis is running fine under Phil Braddock. Thats until the Higher ups at NEVEC send Caleb Isenberg to E.D.N III who is there to investigate something regarding a spy within coronis. Caleb takes Braddocks office for the most part at the last half of the game and attempting to tease out Jim Peytons true allegiances. At this moment, braddock is absent from the game until near the end. After NEVEC fully takes over Coronis, Jim, the snow pirates, all members of Coronis and Braddock begin to push back while evacuating. Their objective is to destroy Coronis to kill as many NEVEC soldiers and strand them on E.D.N III. After Jim gets everyone out, he contacts Braddock only to find out that Braddock is willing to kill himself to save the rest of his men. He activates the self destruct and successfully ends up destroying Coronis, almost all NEVEC forces and himself. He left behind no children and his story ends here. Category:Lost Planet 3 Characters